On bended knee
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: Sheelos Zelos has been trying to woo Sheena for years. Now that he has her he wants to propose. Only problem is that every time he wants to, something always gets in his way. Plus, Seles is back.
1. the defiant little brat, Seles

Summary: -Sheelos- Zelos has been trying to woo Sheena for years. Now that he has her he wants to propose. Only problem is that every time he comes close to it, something always gets in his way. Plus, Seles is back, Lloyd has a big mouth, Colette breaks stuff, Raine's cooking explodes, Presea cries, Genis throws a temper tantrum, Kratos returns and Regal…is Regal.

Ok, first and foremost, humor is the secondary genre but you may not fall over laughing all the time. There are some things that could make you laugh. Then why the humor? Just to let you know that the plot of this story isn't so serious that you'd be reading this with a stiff back.

That's why it's the secondary genre, and not first. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy.

**Defiant little brat, Seles **

Sheena's POV

It's interesting how life tends to hit you hardest when you're not prepared. When I first was appointed to be the successor of Mizuho it meant being on my toes every second of the day. Although as the years passed, things have died down a great deal.

I walked briskly through the dirt paths and out of the corner of my eye I watched little children playing in the open fields of the small schoolhouse. Yes, that was my doing. Being the new chief meant that whatever I said went, unless it was morally wrong.

Speaking of which, in a recent letter Raine had mentioned that Genis had quite the mouth now. He's twelve, no longer a baby, or maybe it's Lloyd's influence. Though splitting his knuckle to the bone on some poor kids jaw was taking it too far. Raine had said that he only did it as an act of self defense. The kid had called him a half elf.

Raine herself is fine. No one had heard from Kratos since the day we split up, when I asked Raine if she had she turned bright red but said she hadn't. Funny, how she skipped to another topic so quickly.

Colette and Lloyd are dating now. And if it's possible, he's grown even denser. Dirk had warned him that his relationship with Colette shouldn't interfere with his schoolwork. Other than that, Colette is doing well. With the minor exception that she still is a major klutz.

The hole in the wall of the school had been fixed up until the point she fell through it again.

On a brighter note, Regal's company is blossoming and he's lost the handcuffs. It was something about Presea lecturing him for seven weeks straight. Didn't know the girl was so motivating.

She still grieves for her sister and says the hardest part about it is not being able to grow old together. That starts a new topic of her not being able to age. I feel for her, I can only imagine how hard it must-

"Ack! Sheena!"

"……" I looked down to see a heap of blue. I continued to stare blindly until the person spoke again.

"A little help here?" it was Orochi.

I smiled apologetically and helped him up, "Sorry…"

"Not a problem chief." he grinned and dusted his pants., "So, would you like the update now?"

"That'd be great. We'll do it at my house and, don't call me chief." I wanted to make sure rats hadn't taken over yet. After all, no one lived there now.

"What? But that's what you are…aren't you?" Orochi followed me to the back of the village.

"Yeah, but it makes me sound old." I took a turn and continued on straight.

"If twenty-one is old, then what's thirty?"

"Ancient." I couldn't see him but I could tell he was making a face.

I threw him a smile over my shoulder and pushed open my door. I almost fainted in shock. Rat's hadn't taken over, just one big one sitting cross-legged in the center of the main room.

"What's wrong hunny?" the rat asked standing up, "Not pleased to see me?"

I grinned and pecked him on cheek, "What are you doing here Zelos?"

"I got bored, thought you wouldn't mind." He leaned in about to kiss me, but stopped, "You brought him?"

I turned to face Orochi biting on a peach, "Yeah, he need's to fill me in."

Now he kissed me. We've been dating for a long time now. Over two years for sure, things were serious enough for me to move in with him. But I had my own room. Zelos hated that, so did his butler since he had to sleep on the couch. Not to worry, another room was made.

"Exactly." Orochi pulled out a paper and scanned through it, "School needs new desks, Training center needs more space, weapon shop lost its blade sharpener and food stall has bug problems."

I sat down to think for a minute, "Alright, the school has permission to chop down the trees at the farthest end of village. The training center can…extend its fields in any direction as long as it doesn't interfere with the houses. Tell the shop owner that there's a sharpener in the storage room. As for the bugs…I got nothing."

"Whoa, baby your job seems hectic." Zelos whistled from the seat beside me.

I watched as Orochi busily scribbled down notes and fingered a peach seed, "Do you really need to take notes?"

"Yes, I can't remember half the things you say." His brows furrowed as he crossed out some words, "Done…wait, bugs…"

I shrugged, "Cover the food?"

"Good enough."

I stretched and yawned, "We should go outside, I need to see Grandpa."

"Ah. He's still going strong since the last you visited." Orochi held the door open, "If that is what you're worried about."

"Yes. That's good to know. I still want to say hi."

Stepping outside the sun said it was noon, and my stomach said I was hungry.

"When we get to my place we can eat." Zelos said, catching up to me.

I smiled gratefully and walked up to the chief's hut. I spread apart the stiff material acting as the door and stepped inside.

The aging man was sitting on the wooden floor eating out of a steaming bowl. When he saw us he raised his head and bowed in greeting.

"How are you grandpa?" I asked, sitting across from him.

Zelos and Orochi filled the spaces beside me.

"I'm doing just fine." turning his head towards my right, he smiled, "How nice to see you again Zelos."

"You too sir. Great day isn't it?" Zelos smiled broadly, maintaining a warm tone.

"It is. Orochi, have you told Sheena about the current needs?" The former chief turned towards the blue suited ninja.

"All taken care of…I should be going." Orochi stood to leave, "See ya Sheena…and you."

Zelos gave him a cold stare but said in bright voice, "You too, take care."

I sighed; there has always been a tense aura between those too. The minute I told Orochi about our relationship he shook his head.

It's nothing to do with our friendship, Orochi and I are friends. Nothing more, He even agreed to that. It's just that Orochi thinks Zelos is fickle minded and unreliable. He's only like this because he doesn't want to see me hurt. But Zelos has changed. It took a lot of smacks on the head, but he changed.

I lifted my head and smiled at my grandfather happily chatting with Zelos.

"-Sheena's not being picky is she?" I heard him say.

"Not at all, she's great to live with…real great."

They way he said it made my ears burn. We hadn't done anything, yet.

"That's good, that's good. How have you been?" Grandpa chewed on a particularly tough piece of meat.

"Just great-"

"I'm sorry, we should leave Zelos." I made a move to stand, "I'll be back sometime soon grandpa."

I bowed and we said our goodbyes.

Walking towards the entrance that would take us to Meltokio I was fully aware of when Zelos took possession of my hand. When I turned to look at him he gave me a goofy smile and quickened his pace.

A red and white Rheiard was parked neatly to left of Mizuho. Making sure I was seated safely behind him Zelos took of at top speed, making the most daring turns I'd ever seen.

Despite his driving, his landing was smooth and carefully done. I got of and remembered the first time we'd flown together. I had sworn I'd never let him drive again.

"Here we are." Zelos announced as the guards parted to make room for us.

"Zelos! Oh Zelos!" A shrill voice was making its way to us.

I groaned when I realized whom it belonged to. The head groupie. The one with long, bright blond hair, sharp green eyes and the puffiest dress I've ever known to exist.

Why she still bothers Zelos baffles me. She and every other female aristocrat around here knows very well that we're dating.

I looked up to see what Zelos was thinking. Nothing. His face was neutral with the same small smile that has always been there.

"Zelos!" her breathing was labored from running, but she didn't show it. All aristocrats are the same in public.

"G'afternoon ladies." Zelos greeted casually.

The rest of the Zelos fan club joined Melissa almost immediately. I wish they'd just fall down a hole. If Lloyd were here he'd tell me that was my job.

"Zelos, you look real good today!" she batted her stiff from mascara eyelashes and sent him the usual flirty smile.

Zelos just nodded slowly, "Why, thank you."

"Where were you in the morning?" another girl asked, "I went to your house but Sebastian said you were out."

"Oh, I was. Why, was it important?"

Zelos really has changed, the years did him good. When we first started going out he used to try so hard not to call the girls 'hunny' or make lewd comments. But now it comes naturally, while still being polite so he wouldn't hurt their itsy bitsy feelings. The fan club here also changed. Instead of rudely commenting me, they now ignore me completely. Life just keeps getting better.

"-Oh Zelos…" one of the girls sounded upset.

"Sorry Ladies, but we have to be heading home now." grabbing a hold of my palm he walked swiftly in the direction of his mansion.

I wanted to turn around and see the look on their snotty little faces, but my pride wouldn't let me.

"-actually Sheena." Zelos was speaking again, "The reason I came to get you at Mizuho was so we could get here faster."

"Huh?" I was slightly confused, "Why's that?"

"There's someone you need to meet." was his simple answer.

I felt my heart skip a beat; I hated it when Zelos was serious. It always made me worry. Maybe because when he's like this I can't predict what's going to happen next.

A quick knock on the door and the gold-trimmed thing opened up. At first I couldn't tell who'd opened the door, and then I looked down and felt like fainting for the second time today.

"What's the witch doing here?" the little girl questioned rudely.

"Relax Seles, Sheena lives here. Remember? Now be nice." Zelos coaxed his sister and lead me inside.

"Hi Seles." Despite our first impression, I gave being nice a shot.

The defiant little brat just gave me a glare so cold it'd make an angry Raine proud.

So…what'cha think? Seles is now in the picture and making Sheena's life hell. Oh goodie. Now review! Please? It won't take long.

'it's good' doesn't take too long to type does it? Took me two seconds though longer reviews are much appreciated.

Every story I write is the same, seven reviews and I'll update. Over seven and I'll update faster. That's saying a lot since I have exams in two months. ……they make life a whole lot harder.

I'll thank you individually, it's a habit.

Review and make me happy! It won't take long!


	2. Pass the damn ham please

I said seven and I mean seven. So here's your update thank you to everyone that took the time to review:

ShinkuRoze: thanks for reviewing. 

Shadow Destiny: yup, my favorite couple too, to bad there's not enough

SmileBeHappy aww thanks

Luciado: Yeah, I'm going for something different. I just hope it works --;;

Midnight Eclipse713: that's always nice to hear -

A fan of ToS: I won't, just as long as I get enough reviews:D

MoonCannon: not really, I have to build the plot. Sry, but it will happen sometime soon.

Pass the damn ham please

Sheena's POV

"Sheena, come on."

I tried to ignore Zelos to the best of my ability, but he just wouldn't go away. I hated being woken up and he knew it.

"Sheena, it's almost noon." Zelos lightly tapped my shoulder.

Noon? _Noon?_ How could I allow myself to sleep in? Memories of last night came back to me as I slowly sat up on the bed. I remember getting angry and yelling a lot…Seles was there…right…we were arguing about rooms, but after that I don't quite know what happened. Oh well, she's probably with Zelos.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked as the bright afternoon sun blocked my vision.

"There you go, now come on." Zelos lightly kissed me on the forehead and began to leave the room, "Come down to the kitchen when you're done."

"Alright…" I groaned and rolled of the bed, why was he in such a rush?

I wobbled into the bathroom attached to my room and growled when I saw the note on the door, clearly the handwriting of that little brat:

_I hate you! _

Was this honestly supposed to scare me? Although she did try to kill me once.

I sighed and turned on the tap getting out my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Once done I made my way down the slippery stairs, they had just been waxed by the maid Zelos hired about a month ago…I think her name was Rebecca.

I walked into the kitchen and immediateatly caught the glare Seles was giving me, I gave her the evil eye and took a seat beside Zelos.

"Morning, Sebastian will be here in a minute." Zelos leaned on the table, all the while keeping a close watch on his little sister.

I nodded and busied myself by looking around the room, it always amazed my how big his house is. I mean the kitchen itself is as big as the houses in Mizuho. It had been recently remodeled.

Zelos had asked for white granite tiles, greenish marble counter tops, cherry wood cabinets and new ceiling lamps which fall in small crystal shapes. This type of lifestyle was all new to me but I must say it's fun being spoiled, not that I am in anyway...

The kitchen door opened and Sebastian walked in with a grave face and tired eyes which drooped from his obvious lack of sleep, "Good morning."

"Morning." I greeted and Zelos nodded. Seles remained unchanged.

"I need to discuss a very serious matter with all of you." Sebastian sighed heavily but remained upright.

So this is why Zelos had rushed me out of bed. Poor Sebastian, he looks so troubled.

"Due to a family emergency I have to so kindly ask that you give me leave for some few weeks." Suddenly the butler looked a lot older than normal, "If it is possible…"

"Hey, no problem." Zelos got up and patted the distressed butler on the shoulder, "Take as much time as you need."

I have to admit I'm slightly surprised that Zelos let him go so easily, no questions or anything. That butler is his life, without him, Zelos has to answer the door himself.

"Thank you so very much." Sebastian bowed curtly, "Goodbye now."

I waved from my seat and Zelos walked him out the door.

"I'll take you back." I heard Zelos say before the door shut.

Great…now it's just me and her…all alone.

I realized she was staring at me and I turned to her, "Is there something you want?"

"Food." Seles demanded from her spot across the table.

"Fine, go make some yourself." I leaned back on my chair and ignored the dirty looks she was giving me.

"Make me lunch…now."

I snorted in disbelief, "I refuse to do anything for you. You're not a baby anymore."

"Zelos said you have to have to take care of me." Her blue eyes pierced through my glare.

"Oh yeah, like when?" I hadn't heard him say anything of the sort.

"Yesterday, don't you remember. He said, 'Sheena if Seles needs something while I'm gone can you take care of it?'"

I vaguely remembered something like that happening but the more I think of it the more it makes sense.

"Now go make me lunch, Sebastian's not here and the maid left for the day."

I hated that smug grin on her face, the feeling of being right…how I hated her ways.

"Fine." I got up with a hint of anger, "But only because I need to eat also."

"Whatever, as long as I get my food."

Now, I hadn't cooked for years and all the spices and flavors here made my head spin. The strong smell was just about enough to knock me out. I pondered on what I could make, I wasn't in the mood for anything great.

I opened the freezer and spotted a whole chicken in one corner…might as well. I reached for it and put it in a bowl of warm water to defrost. Meanwhile I could start on something else…rice should do.

I opened the cupboard under the sink and easily lifted the bag onto the counter, pouring out two glasses full of the starchy solid I rinsed it and dumped it in hot water and on the stove. Turning it to the desired heat I left it alone.

"Where are you going?" Seles demanded, jumping from her seat and following me out the kitchen.

"To clean up. The maids gone, isn't she?" I answered simply.

"You can't leave the stove unattended."

"Relax it's on the lowest heat possible." I sighed and walked up the stairs.

I heard Seles follow me till half the way. She stopped and ran back midway; she seemed to be in a rush. Rubbing my temples I carried on up, glad she was gone.

15 minutes passed, then 30. I think I should go check on the chicken; it must be soft by now.

I walked back down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen, Zelos must be back. I opened the door in time to hear him speak.

"-and what's this revolting goop?" he wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

Seles grinned broadly and pointed to me, "Her cooking."

Zelos turned around and the color in his face drained completely.

"Goop huh?" I tapped my foot, and walked over to the food.

The chicken somehow cooked itself and was producing a foul odor from its severely burnt skin and the rice was unrecognizable, it stood just a heap of brownish black goo.

Turning to Seles I frowned deeply, "I don't remember having cooked the chicken. Yet it stands here, overly baked."

Zelos seemed to snap out of his shock and came to stand beside me, "Seles, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear!" The little girl shook her head along with that mop she calls hair.

Zelos continued to stare her down until he got bored of it, "Come on, let's eat out."

We arrived at a fancy little restaurant just at the edge of Meltokio, with high ceilings and lavishly decorated walls and tables.

Zelos lead both me and Seles to a quite area and we decided on our order just in time for the waitress.

"Hello there, and what may you all want?" She asked, paying special attention to Zelos.

"One roasted ham and the mixed pasta dish." Zelos answered and gave her his usual smile.

The waitress seemed to melt in a daze until I placed my menu sheet on top of her little note pad.

The food arrived before I had the chance to ask Seles to stop jabbing the fork on the table. Placing the food on our table the waitress left us in peace, but not without casting a longing look Zelos' way.

I shook my head; it was like that every time. Well, who cares I'm too hungry to bother with that.

I helped myself to a serving from the pasta dish and brought the ham closer to me, slowly cutting a piece.

Before I finished, Seles started to whine, "I want the ham."

"Hold on a sec, I'm almost done." I hushed her and went back to cutting it.

Still she remained persistent, "I want the ham!"

I finished placing the pieces of meat in my plate before Seles started grumbling again.

"I said, give me the ham!" She ground her teeth and scraped her fork on her empty plate.

Doesn't this girl have any manners, I was starting to get annoyed, "Say please first."

"Make me!" She shot back.

"Seles…" Zelos interrupted.

The little girl pouted, "Fine, pass the damn ham please."

It will get a lot more interesting as the time passes, that I promise. I have to build the plot first.

I hope I haven't made any major mistakes, I was kinda in a rush -

Anyways, please review

……………please 99


	3. life’s like that

**Really sorry it took so long, I had to study for exams, oh well now updates will be a lot faster **

Taishoku Yuri: I take it you like it?

Kali09: yeah, she is. But then it messes up my whole plot. There's a reason why she's so annoying…I just haven't figured it out yet…

Midnight Eclipse713: She gets even more obnoxious in this one…teehee.

Suzu Fujibayashi: hmm, Seles is always thinking of ways to make Sheena's life miserable…whether she succeeds or not is a mystery.

Origins89: thanks! I was actually stuck on naming it for a while.

Luray123456789: reasons don't matter as long as you liked it!

MoonCannon: that I wouldn't mind…99, huh? well, mush will come, eventually…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hair on my head...or so I think…**

**life's like that**

**Sheena's POV**

Oh, that awful little girl! I can't believe she hasn't been thought any manners at the abbey! Not only that, she got me, _me_ thrown out of the restaurant for raising _my_ voice.

"Grrrrrr…" I growled and crumpled up random papers lying on my desk.

Some had handwriting on them but I couldn't care less at the moment, I continued to rip them to shreds.

"I hate her-" a knock on the door made me stop and turn around, "What!"

The door opened slightly and in stepped Zelos, looking slightly worried, "I just came to see what you were up to…but if it's not a good time I can come back later…"

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "No, it's okay."

Zelos came and sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders, "You still upset about earlier?"

I nodded, "That was…embarrassing…"

He chuckled and placed a light kiss on my forehead, "Don't worry about it. It actually happens all the time there."

I looked up with slight hope, "It does?"

"Yeah, now come on we need to have dinner." Zelos paused at the door, "By the way, have you seen the letter I was supposed to deliver to the King today?"

I frowned in thought, "Um, I don't think so."

"Alright, if you do can you let me know?"

"Sure." When the door clicked shut I starred guiltily at the ripped shreds of paper lying on the floor, "Oh dear Martel..."

"Haha! Sheena's in trouble!" Seles jumped into the room from the bathroom and started bouncing up and down on the bed, "And when Zelos finds out, he won't be happy!"

I glared daggers at her, "You'd better keep your mouth shut little girl. It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Heh! Yeah right!" Seles jumped of the bed and landed in front of me, "Besides, who's he going to believe? I am his sister after all."

"Half sister!" I clenched my fists in anger; this would turn into a fighting match pretty soon.

"So what! At least I'm family!" with that Seles bounded out the door, "I'm telling Zelos what you did!"

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after her, almost tripping on the stairs, "Come back here!"

"Never!"

At one point I had grabbed onto her arm, but she bit me and I screamed. I managed to thwack her on the head but before she rolled down the stairs, she caught onto my pink sash and we both ended up tumbling down.

In a slit second I saw the image of Zelos exit the kitchen, then I heard him speak, "Hey, what's going on--Ack!"

We had crashed straight into him; at least there was something to break our fall.

Zelos got up dizzily and helped me up as well, "What happened here?"

"Sheenatoreyourletteronpurpose!" Seles let it all out in one breath.

Fortunately, Zelos was too confused to understand, "What?"

"_She._" Seles began by pointing an accusing finger at me, "Tore up the letter you need to give to the King-_on purpose._"

Unfortunately, Zelos heard this time.

Zelos turned in my direction, "Is…this true?"

Seles was nodding her head of and I was busy shaking with anger and worry, "I-I um, well…not on purpose!"

"Yeah huh!" Seles squeezed between me and Zelos, "I saw her myself…she was…she was…like some crazy beast!"

"Who you calling a beast!" I snarled looking down on her.

She waved her hand as if it was nothing, "Isn't it obvious? Who else am I pointing at?"

I hated her guts, but I had to deal with Zelos first, "Listen Zelos, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean it, but, um, is it possible to write up another letter?...I'll even do it for you…"

Zelos rubbed his forehead, "Not exactly, that was from the church of Martel in Flanoir."

"O-oh…I'm really sorry…"

I wanted to say more but Seles interrupted me, "No she's not!"

"Seles…" Zelos looked at her for a moment then went inside, "Come on, I made dinner."

"Now what'd I do!" Seles stomped angrily into the kitchen.

I was still a bit worried as I took a seat beside Zelos, and staring at my food didn't help.

"Food doesn't eat itself you know."

I looked up to see Seles piercing blue eyes glaring back at me, "Just concentrate on your own food little girl."

"I'm not little!" She fought back.

I was growing tired of this, everything I said she turned into a battle, "You're littler than I am."

"Well I can't help it that you're so old." She stated matter-of-factly.

A nerve in my temple twitched but I said nothing. The silence from Zelos was making my stomach churn.

"This is really good Zelos." I managed to say at last, "You're really good at cooking."

Before Zelos had a chance to answer Seles interrupted him, "Oh save it, he doesn't buy that mumbo jumbo."

"Ah…what?" I blinked; Seles has some way of talking.

She sighed as if I was some huge burden, "Sheena…never mind."

"Thanks anyways Sheena." Zelos gave me a small smile and cleaned the dishes, "I'm sure the King will understand."

I smiled back but the minute he turned around I gave Seles a cold stare.

"What?" She shrugged and jumped of the chair and out the room.

I blew away my bangs and walked over to Zelos, "I'll try to fix it."

He turned around and kissed me on the nose, "Forget it, it doesn't really matter anyways."

I groaned inwardly, now I felt like I really needed to do something. I quietly pushed open the door and crept outside, I didn't want that little brat to know what I was up to. For sure she'd find some way to ruin it.

My wish was granted, Seles was fast asleep curled up on one corner of the sofa. I had to admit, she looked so cute like that. Her red hair fully covered her face as she cuddled a small pillow. I shook myself of that thought…that girl's a devil in disguise.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room and quickly shut it behind me. Now to put together the puzzle. I started by finding all the pieces with writing and pieces of the same background color and putting them into separate piles. From there, I began to work on my masterpiece.

---------------------------

Hours later I was almost finished…I held up the taped-together letter, there was a piece missing…right in the middle.

"Great…" I moaned and moved to lie on the plush carpet.

My fingers ached and my eyes stung from focusing on one thing for so long. Yet I pushed myself up and stretched. I made this mess so I had to finish it. I just have to find that paper.

Half way through my search Zelos came in and casually leaned against the door frame, "Looking for something?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to reveal my surprise just yet, "Nope, nothing."

"Oh alright." Zelos beamed and held up a crisp white evelope, "You should be relieved after you here this."

I sat up straight, "What is it?"

He smiled and pulled out a neat piece of paper, "I found the letter."

Well, I'm done. the actual plot of the story will begin in the next chapter. That's when the whole proposal thing takes place…ok, not _yet_ completely, but….oh you'll just have to wait and see!

be a dear and review!


	4. Tiny black box

**The POV's change a bit from first person to normal, so I hope no one gets too confused. - **

lugiamania: oh yes he is.

Midnight Eclipse713: No! Don't hate Seles! She becomes a lot nicer! But I can see why you'd think so, don't worry though; I'll make her nicer…eventually.

Sunnigen: Tempting thought…but Seles may just attack Sheena again.

Suzu Fujibayashi: Yes…life doesn't always go as planned. The letter has no important significance. I got stories mixed up and thought it would hold importance but then realized I was thinking about the wrong fic. -

E.S. Simeon: Changed your name huh? Plot begins next chap I think…what's this I hear about you leaving the TOS section? You're mooncannon right?

Taishoku Yuri: I was thinking of a way to end it, and then it hit me! This was perfect…or so I thought.

**Tiny black box**

**Sheena's POV**

I can't believe that after all my hard work this wasn't even the stupid letter, "So then what is this anyways?"

Zelos peered over my shoulder, "Just something from one of my many admirers."

I scrunched up my nose, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Doesn't matter." Zelos shrugged and walked towards the bedroom door, "I have to talk to Seles for a bit so you can get some rest, it's really late."

I walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

Zelos grinned and quietly shut the door behind him

I yawned and stretched across the bed, finally able to get some sleep.

**Normal POV**

Zelos walked out into the garden with Seles in tow.

"So…" Seles began, kicking the grass with her foot, "What did you want to talk about?"

"…hmmm…" Zelos thought out his words carefully, "What do you think of Sheena?"

Seles snorted and plopped herself down on one of the patio chairs, "Isn't it obvious?"

Zelos turned around and sat on the edge of her chair, "Seriously, is Sheena _that_ bad?"

"She's always bugging me…" Seles whined, "And…"

Zelos sighed but waited for her to continue, when she didn't he got up and started pacing about nervously, creating deep impressions in the soft grass.

"What's up with you?" Seles questioned sitting up on the chair, "You seem so fidgety."

"Uh…nothing."

Seles eyed him for a bit, willing him to go on.

Zelos cleared his throat and started again, "Sheena's not bad at all once you get to know her…she's really sweet…and sensitive."

Seles remained defiant, "Doesn't seem like it."

Zelos leaned down on the stretched out chair, settling on eye level with his sister, "You know, she wouldn't yell so much if you quit bugging her all the time."

"But…you're just…she's-never mind…" Seles looked down at the flower print below her, slightly embarrassed.

"What?"

"I said it's nothing."

Zelos got back up on his feet and started pacing about again, picking up random vases and setting them down again.

"Stop doing that." Seles demanded in a softer tone, "…You're making me dizzy Zelos."

"Okay…" He chewed on his bottom lip for a while, "So, are you willing to give Sheena a chance to prove she's not so mean?"

Seles fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "I guess…but only if she will too!"

Zelos chuckled and ruffled up her hair, "I'm sure she will…that's gets me to my next question…"

Seles looked up at him and tilted her head to one side, but remained silent.

"Seles…how would-no…what-no…uh-okay…what would you think of Sheena…as an older sister?"

Her eyes widened but at the pleading look her brother was giving her, Seles lowered her head and thought for a moment, "This…is a bit sudden."

Zelos sighed and dropped down on a near by chair, then got up again, "I know it may seemed rushed to you but to me-"

Seles interrupted by waving her hands in front of his face, "Whoa…I thought it was just a question but you're actually getting somewhere with this aren't you?"

Zelos was quiet for a bit, unsure of what to say for quite a while, "Yes, but I need your answer first Seles."

The little girl jumped off the chair and went to sit beside Zelos, "I think…do sisters fight a lot?"

Zelos grinned and lightly pulled at her hair, "Do we fight?"

"…Yes." She answered uncertainly, "But you're not my sister…"

"Then there's your answer. You'll like Sheena as an older sister, I bet you two will have a completely different relationship." Zelos said ignoring her last words.

"If you say so." Seles smiled softly, "So where were you going with this again?"

Not completely satisfied with his position, Zelos got up and walked around so he was facing Seles, "...I'm going to ask her to…to…well…marry me."

Seles was stricken with shock, "W-wh-wh-wh-at?...What?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Gaining a little more confidence he stood up straighter, "Sheena's going to be my bride…if she accepts."

Seles opened and closed her mouth a couple times but settled for tightly hugging her brother, "I'm…I'm sure she'll say yes…"

Zelos was slightly taken aback by her sudden act of affection, patting her slowly on the back he smiled adoringly at her, "I hope so Seles…I really do."

She looked up at him with bright eyes, "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning for tomorrow actually…" Zelos said fingering a tiny back ring box.

"So you're really serious about Sheena huh?"

"Yeah…Seles…I really love her…"

Seles looked down and played with her hair, "Does Sheena…love you?"

Zelos peered down at her in thought, "I think she does. Well, my suspicions will all be cleared tomorrow."

"Oh…ummm…well- good luck." Seles let him go and jumped towards the glass door, "But-but…this doesn't mean I like her any better."

Zelos sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't give Sheena too hard a time."

"Hmmp."

**Sheena's POV**

"Wakey, wakey…"

I groaned and rolled over in my sheets, "No…"

I knew that voice belonged to Zelos, he seemed strangely happy this morning…but I still refused to get up. I felt the bed move and I knew he had climbed in next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and he kissed me softly, "Morning."

"Mmmm..." I moaned and laid my head on his chest, "Morning Zelos."

"You plan on getting up any time soon?" Zelos teased and gently pulled the blankets off me.

"No…but I don't think I can." I looked up at him and pleaded.

"Oh no you don't. It's nearly eleven…besides Seles said she has a surpise for us." Zelos picked me up and lightly placed me in the linked bathroom, "Now I don't suppose you need any help in there?"

I smiled awkwardly and kissed him, "Nope…pretty sure I can handle myself."

Zelos pouted but left me alone, "Alright, but if you change your mind I'll be down stairs."

I hurried in the bathroom and quickly changed into my day clothes, joining Zelos and Seles in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Something smells good." I commented as I sat down beside Zelos.

He put an arm around me and waved in the direction of his younger sister, "Seles decided to make us eggs."

"What for?" I asked and watched as she flipped them in the pan, all the while standing on a stool.

"No idea…when I got here she had already started."

I was going to reply but Seles arrived with plates of eggs and bacon, "It's done."

"I didn't know you could cook Seles." I admired the crisp bacon and sunny-side-up eggs that sat in my plate.

"Neither did I till this morning." Seles jumped into place and jabbed her fork straight in the center of the egg, "I just threw in random ingredients and-bam!-I got bacon and eggs."

"Interesting…" I looked at my plate with a hint of fright.

"Actually…they're pretty good." Zelos swallowed and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth, "I really didn't think you had any cooking skills."

Seles glared at him for a bit but then softened her look, "At the abbey I had to fend for myself sometimes. So I kind of picked things up."

I chewed on a piece of egg, "Thanks Seles."

She looked tentatively at me, almost unsure of why I wasn't yelling for once, "…It's no big deal."

The rest of half the day passed by quietly with the starry twilight sky the only source of natural light.

"Hey Sheena." Zelos came in from behind me, "You want to take a walk or something?"

I turned to face him; he looked a bit nervous, "Sure."

Zelos led me to an area of Meltokio I wasn't familiar with, but none the less beautiful.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the open area.

Green grass spread as far as the eye could see with tiny pink flowers decorating the sides of footpaths. In ceramic pots sat pink and white roses, some not fully bloomed. In the middle lay large bushes clipped into the figures of horses and great birds.

"Just a little place I used to come to as a kid." he answered leading me to a neat balcony east of the garden, "Surprisingly not many people know about it so I used to come here a lot to think."

I smiled up at him, "It so nice here…really quiet, I can see why you'd come here."

"Yeah." Zelos leaned against the railing in thought, "This was the only place I could actually hear myself think."

"I still can't believe the people born and raised here wouldn't know about this by now." I mused, "It does a good job of hiding itself way behind the castle."

Zelos turned to face me, "I guess that's part of the reason people don't come here. Hardly any of them ever go past the castle."

Minutes passed and Zelos grew more and more anxious.

"Zelos?" I asked lightly touching his arm, "Is something wrong?"

He cupped my cheek and smiled, "No, no. It's nothing."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." he murmured softly, tensing up a bit as he waited for me to answer.

"I love you too Zelos. But really, is something the matter? You seem so tense."

Still he shook his head and fingered his pocket, "Sheena, you have such kind eyes."

I blushed and looked down, "Thank you…"

He titled up my chin so I was looking at him directly. I felt myself grow even redder under his steady gaze. With my heart beating rapidly in it's spot I watched as he slowly dropped down to one knee and pulled out a tiny black box.

"Sheena, will you marry me?"

**I think this one was a bit longer than my original chapters wow! My plot can finally begin…with the rest of the crazy crew!**

**Be a dear and don't forget to review! - **


	5. A little bit closer

SassyRecombinantpassions: So you did decide to read it. Hmm, cliffhangers makes things interesting. At least that's what I think. --;;

Origins89: Yes she can, but she gets a lot nicer towards the end.

Suzu Fujibayashi: But of course, this story wouldn't go on without her agreeing.

lugiamania: Don't you worry.

Midnight Eclipse713: No problem, thought I can't guarantee it'll say that way…

Luray123: Aww, nah…

**A little bit closer**

_**Flashback **_

"_Sheena, will you marry me?"_

_I stood; stunned for a moment, even though I knew it was coming from the moment he knelt down. I could tell he was nervous and I figured it'd be best to let him know of my decision._

"_Yes." I watched as he broke out in a huge grin and I waited until he slipped the ring onto my finger. _

"_Zelos!" I remember squealing with delight as I gave him a bone breaking hug._

"_Never, in all my years did I think it would lead to this." He gave me an affectionate smile, "But I'm so glad it did." _

**_End flashback _**

It's been two weeks…

"Sheena...Sheena?...Sheena!"

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to face a very exasperated Seles, "What is it?"

"Eeesh…" She bounced over and stood at my feet, "I've been calling you for like forever! What's up you lately?"

"Ah…sorry." I shook my head and got up as Seles pulled me along, "Where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you already? Zelos said he'd met us in that bridal place to pick out a flower girl outfit for me." She continued to drag me out the front door.

"Oh. Right, I forgot." I walked behind her slowly, "But don't we need two flower girls?"

Seles stopped for a moment, "I didn't think of that. We'll figure it out later."

I nodded and pushed open the wide glass doors leading to wedding dresses and all other things related.

"There you two are." Zelos grinned and gave me a soft kiss, "Come on I got a bunch picked out already."

When we reached there, Seles had busied herself by diving into the piles of puffy dresses with frilly lace, trying to find the best one.

"See anything you like?" Zelos asked, pulling Seles out of the pile.

"There is this pink one…but I don't want to clash with your outfit."

Zelos made a face and I laughed.

"You know Seles, My tusk isn't going to be pink." He grunted threw another dress into the pile.

Seles popped out again after a while, "Yes…I think this should be it. But what's the other flower girl going to wear?"

"Other?" Zelos questioned, "Oh right, well we haven't picked one. But I guess I could get one of the random kiddies here to do it."

I groaned in silent protest, "Zelos, it's a wedding. Only people close to us can hold such important positions."

Zelos sighed and rubbed his chin in thought, "What about Genis?"

"Genis?" Seles titled her head to one side, "You know there's a reason they call it a flower _girl_."

"Yeah, yeah. But a pink ribbon here and a dress there, he'd be girlier than you are Seles!" Zelos grinned and ducked the flying hanger Seles threw at him.

"Genis can be the ring bearer." I stated, ignoring the protests from Zelos, "Pink…hmmm…what about Presea?"

"Hmmp." Zelos pouted and sat down on the nearest chair, "I still think Genis would be better. But…isn't Presea a bit…you know?...Old?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well, I'm sure she won't mind-"

"Okay, okay." Seles interrupted, "Can I try it on now?"

"Go ahead." Zelos mumbled and waited with slight impatience for Seles to come out.

"Hey Zelos?" I asked patting the seat beside me, "Have you picked out a best man?"

Zelos joined me shortly, "Of course. Who better than my best bud, Lloyd?"

"Did you tell him yet?"

"I sent a letter this morning. What about you and your maids, and the one with the honor-- or something?"

I sighed, "Maid of honor, Zelos. And that's what's been bugging me. Colette and Raine are both my friends and I just can't decide."

"Aren't you closer to Colette?"

"Yeah, but she's a bit…um, clumsy." I grimaced at the thought of Colette tripping on the train of my dress, "And Raine's probably going to give me a lecture on walking."

Zelos chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It'll come to you."

"Hey! I'm done!" Seles called from the changing room, "So, how is it?"

Seles came out wearing a puffy pink dress with a white satin slash around her waist tied into a big bow at the back. It significantly brought out her reddish pink hair.

"You actually look pretty cute." I grinned and the little girl blushed.

"Yeah Seles!" Zelos laughed and patted her on the back, "You finally look civilized."

She glared at him, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Zelos quickly pushed her back into the dressing room, "I don't have much time, I'm meeting with the princess later so you need to hurry and change."

"Princess?" I wondered out loud, "What's that for?"

Zelos stretched out against the wall, "I need to book a caterer and someone who can make our outfits. Hilda say's she knows someone with a very good reputation."

"I see. We do have a lot of planning to do. Like invitations." I leaned back on the bench, "I can start them when we get back home."

"Good. I'll add my list when I return--Seles, hurry up!"

"I'm done, I'm done! You have no patience Zelos." Seles stormed out of the changing room and dumped the dress on Zelos, "We can leave now."

"The Princess waits for no one." Zelos shot back as he paid for the dress.

"Apparently, neither do you." Seles snorted and bounced out the front doors.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"_Colette, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal, Orochi, Cia, Leanna, Grandpa, Tiga, Mimisa, Johanna—_uh…who are these people?" Seles climbed up onto the sofa and sat beside me.

"My friends I was journeying with and the ones from my village too." I explained jotting down a few other names, "They'd feel insulted if they weren't invited."

"I see…they have pretty complicated names."

I laughed softly and continued to write down some more, "I suppose so."

"How many people are going to be coming to the wedding?" Seles asked with child-like curiosity.

"I don't know…Zelos still needs to add his list." I flared my nose wondering just how many people would show up.

"Considering his personality," Seles began, "The whole of Meltokio is bound to be invited."

I frowned; he'd better not invite those damned women that follow him around like a puppy dog, "Maybe…"

"Have you decided in which church you're going to have the ceremony?"

"We've talked about it and decided the Church of Martel in Flanoir should be perfect."

"Why that one?" Seles questioned, "When there's one right here in Meltokio."

"It…has a different atmosphere," I struggled to find the right words, "It gives me a sense of true peace and solidarity—Zelos likes it too of course."

"What about the reception?" She went on.

I started to wonder why she was so full of questions, maybe she's trying to make an effort with me, "We're coming back here for that. It's the building right next door…you know, where the dinner party's are held."

"Yes, it should be big enough. Morning or evening?...the wedding I mean."

"Hmmm…evening for sure." I answered after a bit of thought.

"H-have you decided anything about your honeymoon?" Seles silently fiddled with thumbs.

"No, not yet," I was a bit concerned for the girl; she looked a bit pale, "Is something wrong Seles?"

"No, I'm fine," She looked up and gave me a wavering smile, "Just take care of my big brother alright?"

"I will." I gave her shoulder a pat but sensed something was still not quite right, "Really Seles, you seem so tense. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Seles stammered and finally sighed, "It's just that…I never really got along with him and I guess I was kind of upset that he really liked you and he wasn't paying so much attention to me anymore…I know it's selfish but…"

I wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders, "No, it's not selfish at all. I can understand that you must have felt some sort of resentment towards our relationship. But Zelos will always be your brother, no matter what, even though we're getting married it's like he's going to love you any less."

"Thanks…" She whispered meekly.

After a while I went back to filling out my list with Seles peeking over my shoulder every so often.

**_finfinfinfinfinfinfinfin finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin_**

**Well, this chapter took a while for me to get to. Maybe I shouldn't have more that two stories running at one time…**

**Next chapter, the rest of the TOS crew arrive! Why?...I don't know yet but I'll think of something. -- --;; **

**Well, you all know what comes next…review.**

**It really makes my day, knowing I'm not spoiling my eyes over this computer for nothing. O.O;; **


	6. Food, guests and rats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of symphonia **

**Sorry for the wait!**

StrawberryEggs: You know, for some reason I think it would take a lot of smacks to the head to get a guy like Zelos to think straight :P I glad you like it so far and ya, I had a lot of trouble deciding how to write Seles. She only shows up twice or something. But she always struck me at the quiet type.

Lightning-Dono: I took a while but I eventually got around to it.

Midnight Eclipse713: She will be bratty, but to different people.

Yukashi Tenshi: Poor Zelos, constantly tortured.

Origins89: Yup, but not for long.

Keeper of the Kodak Moment: lol, cute name. Efforts there, but so are the mistakes…I often don't see them till it's too late O.o

Suzu Fujibayashi: I can just imagine Genis in a dress ((pictures Genis in a dress)) mwwhaaa

lugiamania: Not all of them are here yet.

New Moon Tears: thanks for reviewing.

Luray123: Genis would look cute in a dress!

azuma ninja14856 : Pick sheelos! Pick sheelos! They're soooo cute together! Plus…Sheena's older than Lloyd…But it's entirely up to you! ((whispers))…pick sheelos…

**Food, guests and rats**

"Yuan?" I repeated in shock, "_Yuan?_"

Zelos backed up slightly, "What's wrong with that? He's an old buddy from Cruxis...although he doesn't like me very much."

"Nothing Zelos." I sighed, "I just didn't expect you to put him on the wedding list."

"It's mere formality. Knowing him, he probably won't even show."

I smiled and changed the subject, "So when are Lloyd and the others getting here?"

"Hmm…Colette, Lloyd, Raine and the twerp are coming in the evening and Regal said something about being busy but he'd come later on and Presea's coming along with him too."

"Alright, do you really hate Genis that much?"

Zelos moved to lie down on the couch, "Sometimes the kid can get pretty annoying…but as long as he keeps his distance, no one gets hurt."

I smiled softly, "Okay, I'm going to post these. I'll be back soon."

I waved the invitations and left after Zelos began his afternoon nap.

I walked down stairs and greeted Seles, "What are you up to?"

"I'm watching some weird people fight." came her simple reply, "…over cookies…"

"Huh?" I blinked and walked over to the window she was leaning on, "Oh…my…"

Seles looked up at me, "Do you know them?"

I groaned, looking out the window I spotted the people who were supposed to be arriving in the evening, "Yeah…I do. Do me a favor and wake Zelos up."

She yawned but obeyed, "Sure."

I sighed opening the door, "What are you doing Lloyd?"

He pointed to the tray of cookies he had thrown on the floor earlier, "O-oh Sheena!..ah… these…it's nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Raine seethed, towering over the boy, "What do you mean _Lloyd?_"

Colette looked extremely worried as she rushed to his side, "Please forgive him Professor, he didn't mean it."

"No…" Genis corrected, "He did. And unless Sheena here wanted to get poisoned, we should all thank Lloyd."

The said person whimpered on the spot, "Yes Professor Raine…your cookies are…um…ah…"

"Tasty!" Colette yelped, "Look! Noishe really likes them!"

Lloyd jumped up with surprising speed, "Noishe! Don't eat those!"

The protozoan looked up and whined, then continued to dig his nose in the batch of foully smelling cookies.

"Fine don't blame me if you get sick!"

He got whacked on the head for that one, "What do you mean _sick?"_

"Ow! Nothing Professor! But Noishe doesn't eat human food."

Genis shook his head, "Lloyd…he eats out of the dumpster behind your house."

"Oh yeah…maybe that's why he liked those cookies…ow!"

Raine smacked him yet again, "_Excuse me_?"

Colette smiled, "Lloyd…maybe you shouldn't insult the Professor's cooking."

Raine knelt down beside Noishe who was devouring the remaining crumbs, "…I had baked these for Sheena and Zelos as a congratulatory gift."

I smiled sympathetically, "It's okay Raine…I appreciate the effort…really."

"Well, well, well…don't you four know how to make an entrance."

I turned around to face Zelos leaning on the door frame, "Zelos, you're awake."

"Yeah." he walked over to us, "Though Seles has a cruel way of waking people up."

I was about to apologize but Colette cut in, "Seles is here?"

"Yup."

Lloyd stared at Zelos for a minute, "...wait…Seles, as in your sister Seles?"

Genis moaned in frustration, "Duh, Lloyd…who else would it be?"

Lloyd ignored him, "Why is she here?"

A question similar to that was playing on my mind since the first time I saw her here. Though every time I thought of it or remembered to bring it up something was always preventing me from doing so. We all turned to Zelos, who looked bored with the topic.

"Well…she didn't need to be at the Abbey anymore so I figured I'd take her home, she is my sister after all."

"I see." Raine turned towards Genis, "It's seems you'll have a child your age to talk to around here."

"I'm not a child!" the half-elf reddened, "Besides, no one compares to Presea…"

His sister quietly pushed him inside mumbling inaudible words.

I smiled and opened the door wider, "Come on in."

They all entered, kicking of their shoes on the mat. All except for Lloyd who lingered behind with Noishe. He stood looking at the giant dog with a pitying look, patting the small fur on his head, "You're going to be one sick dog tomorrow…but don't say I didn't warn you."

I stepped down from the door and stood on the other side of the dog, "Don't worry Lloyd, Noishe is a strong animal, I'm sure he can handle a couple of cookies."

Lloyd tugged on the clump of hair growing at the base of his neck, "She couldn't find any chocolate chips so she put in kidney beans…cookies and beans just don't go together."

I sighed, "We'll just have to see how he holds up in the morning."

"Oh, speaking of Noishe…where do you want me to keep him? He's used to staying outside but….it doesn't really look like there's any place out here that he could stay."

Zelos immediately cut in, "Whoa…don't think even for a second that, that thing is going to come inside…I just had my flooring done."

I frowned, "You can't Keep Noishe out here, the nobles around this part are so particular they'll probably have the guards take him away."

The owner of the dog shuddered at the thought, "Noishe isn't used to being roughly handled…Zelos just let him in, Noishe won't do anything to your precious floor..."

Zelos still looked skeptical, "I don't know…but seeing as you are my best man and all, I'll let the big guy stay. But a warning to you all…one wrong move and he's out."

"Thanks!" Lloyd ran in with Noishe clomping after him.

Zelos started to grumble when he was out of earshot, "That dog better be potty trained."

I patted him on the shoulder, "I bet Lloyds been through that already."

Back inside the others were being entertained by Seles who was sharing her stories about the time she spent in the abbey…the rats who shared a room with her, the guards who would never let her out of sight and the food that was rarely ever cooked.

Raine finished with an, "Oh goodness…I never would have guessed the intelligence of those creatures I find in my kitchen."

Genis pulled on his hair, "Raine, they're pests! You can't possibly think they have any brains of some sort."

She refused to listen to him, "Genis, from now on I forbid you to cast fire ball on them."

He sent a sharp glare towards Seles, "Why'd you have to go talking about rats? You blew a perfectly good opportunity for me to keep up with my magic!"

"It serves you right. Torturing poor, helpless animals." Seles drawled on, "Maybe it'll teach you to pick on someone your own size."

"Why you--!"

"Genis!" Lloyd pushed the boy back down on the couch, "Calm down, she was only kidding."

Genis sat down in a huff but Seles chose not to say anything more.

I craned my neck over to the kitchen door which swung open revealing Zelos carrying a few to many platters of food, "Barbequed ribs, chicken salad, roasted potatoes and steamed rice! All in courtesy of our lovely guests!"

Colette clasped her hands together, "Did you cook this yourself Zelos?"

Lloyd chewed on a lose rib, "It's really tasty…aw, you didn't have to go thorough all this trouble for us."

Zelos blinked before plucking out a lettuce leaf, "I know, that's why I ordered in. I just had the delivery guy come in from the west side."

Genis knelt down to grab a plate but Seles swiped it from him, "Ladies first Genis."

He growled, "You're not very lady like if you ask me."

She puffed out her cheeks, "No ones asking you."

"Now, now kiddies." Zelos waved an arm in front of the two, "No need to fight over plates…there's lots more where that came from."

I peered over Seles, she was still tightly holding onto her plate almost afraid that Genis would snatch it away from her, "You're not eating Seles?"

Seles glanced up at me, "I would, but Genis isn't done with the salad yet."

He glared at the sound of his name, putting back the salad he was about to put in his plate "Well, sorry miss, you can have your rabbit food back."

After dinner was done with I walked Lloyd and the others to their rooms, "Here you are, there are only two spare ones since Seles took up the other one so you can decide who you'll be rooming with."

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak but Raine interrupted, "It's be best for Colette and I to share a room since we're both women--"

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd finally found his voice, "Why can't I stay with Colette? You and Genis room and it's always fine."

Raine shook her head not wanting to go over it again, "Genis and I are siblings so it's okay for us to share a room…I've explained the reasons before and you had no objection back then. I don't see why it has to change now."

"But I'm Colette bo--"

"That only makes the matter worse."

I stepped down the stairs, "I'll leave you to decide on your own, I should help Zelos clean up."

Colette waved, "Okay Sheena, we'll see you when we're done showering."

Raine raised her finger and pointed it directly at Lloyd, "And that's another reason."

I nodded and left to see how Zelos was coping with doing dishes. Swinging open the kitchen door Seles was dangling her feet of a stool and Zelos was dumping dirty platters into the dishwasher.

"Oh…you're all done?" I asked viewing the buzzing dishwasher.

Zelos gave it a quick tap, "Yup, it doesn't take much effort. Once you load it, it's up to the machine to do the rest."

I stared at it, I was so used to using a sink it hadn't occurred to me for even a second that Zelos would have a faster method of cleaning, "I see, Lloyd and the rest are upstairs showering….where's Noishe? He's usually wherever Lloyd is."

Seles pointed to the lump behind the counter, "Right here. He seems to like the smell of soap."

I bent down near the dog, "That's a first…just don't go eating it alright No--"

"MOUSE!" Seles screeched jumping onto the counter, "MOUSE!"

Zelos was also up against the table, "Mouse? What are you talking about? This place is completely sanitary, it can't have mice!"

Seles readied her slipper in one hand and a pan in the other, "I saw it! It ran across the floor!"

I stepped over to Zelos holding a rolled up newspaper, "Don't worry Zelos it probably came in through the back door when it smelt the food."

He growled narrowing his eyes looking for it, "No mouse can stand up to my wrath—there it is!"

I climbed onto the chair as Zelos threw various forks and spoons at the tiny creature. By now Noishe was barking like mad chasing the mouse around the counter as Seles tried to aim for it.

"I got it!" she yelled flinging the frying pan down, "Never mind!—Sorry doggie!"

Noishe yelped and sniffed the pan that had made contact with his tail.

The mouse scuttled into a corner as Seles towered over him, slipper in hand, "I've got you now!"

Just Then Genis burst through the door glaring daggers at Seles, "Ha, I knew it! Some rat lover you are!"

**_finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin_**

**Okay I finally got around to updating this thing, sorry it took so long. **

**Oh, just to let you know I'll be doing the remainder of this fic in third person view for different character scenes. Hope you don't mind the change. Maybe it'll be less confusing that way.**

**Please drop of a review on your way out :D **


End file.
